Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for adjusting a self-relieving choke for an internal combustion engine carburetor.
Self-relieving chokes are well-known in the art. A choke of this type will generally include a choke mixing passage formed in a valve body with a choke plate supported in the mixing passage. The choke plate is supported for pivotal motion about a parallel choke plate axis between an open position and a closed position, such that airflow through the mixing passage tends to rotate the choke plate toward the open position. A rotary biasing element connected between the choke plate and the choke body applies a torque biasing the choke plate toward its closed position.
What such chokes lack is a means for adjusting choke operation to account for variations in air density due to, for example, changes in air temperature.
A self-relieving choke adjustment apparatus for an internal combustion engine carburetor. The apparatus includes a choke in a mixing passage formed in a valve body. A choke plate is supported in the mixing passage for pivotal motion about a parallel choke plate axis between an open position and a closed position, such that airflow through the mixing passage tends to rotate the choke plate toward the open position. A rotary biasing element is connected between the choke plate and the valve body. The biasing element applies a torque biasing the choke plate toward its closed position. A choke adjustment lever is supported for pivotal motion relative to the choke plate about the choke plate axis. The choke adjustment lever rotationally engages the biasing element such that rotation of the lever against the biasing force of the biasing element changes the biasing torque applied to the choke plate by the biasing element.
Objects, features and advantages of this invention include providing a self-relieving choke adjustment apparatus that allows an operator to compensate for air temperature changes by adjusting the carburetor to change the amount of airflow required to rotate the choke plate out of its closed position, and to adjust or alter the number of degrees the choke plate will be forced open by a given amount of airflow through the mixing chamber.